Dark Fire
by minkajane
Summary: A Hunchback of Notre Dame fic. A confrontation between Frollo and Esmeralda. Takes place between her capture and her execution.


http/ Fire

Minister Frollo sat alone in his chambers in a large chair near the fire. He stared into the flames. He still saw her dancing there…taunting him, tempting him. A loud knock at the door startled him from his reverie.

"Who's there?" he barked, irritated at being disturbed.

"Captain Marcus, Minister," came the answer from the other side of the door, "the Gypsy girl has been found. Would you like to see her?"

Frollo almost cackled in his glee. He smiled smugly. God's justice had prevailed, as he knew it would, and the heathen Gypsy had been captured. He took a moment to compose himself before answering the soldier.

"Bring her in," he ordered.

The door flew open, slamming into the wall with a loud bang. Captain Marcus strode in, followed by two soldiers, hauling Esmeralda in by her elbows. They shoved her forward. Her hands were bound behind her back and she was unable to catch herself as she fell, landing hard on her shoulder. She bit her lip and refused to cry out in pain.

"Leave us," barked Frollo. The three soldiers immediately turned and hurried out. No one wanted to be in Frollo's chambers any longer than they had to.

Frollo stood over Esmeralda, enjoy the sight of her lying helpless before him. Her skirt was bunched around her legs…such lovely legs…and he knew she wore nothing underneath. He was going to enjoy this interrogation.

Moving to the desk in the corner, he opened the top drawer and withdrew a short blade from within. Esmeralda's eyes grew large in fear and she tensed. Smirking evilly at her, Frollo slipped the knife between her bound wrists and, in one smooth motion, cut the rope, slipping the knife into the girdle of his robe. Esmeralda immediately sat up, scooting backwards until her back hit the wall. Frollo smiled again.

"Are you afraid of me, Gypsy?" he asked.

Her chin lifted proudly. "No," she said firmly.

He laughed. "Your lies but add sins to your already damned soul." He moved closer to her, until she was forced to crane her neck to look up at him. "Yes," he said, "I can see that you are afraid. That is good. I am a man to be feared. I have a great deal of power, Gypsy," he continued, "power that can save or damn your immortal soul."

Frollo leaned toward her and lifted a lock of her dark hair to his nose. Her scent filled his nostrils and he felt himself grow hard under his robes.

Esmeralda pulled away in disgust. Frollo grabbed a handful of her hair, roughly pulling her head back so that she was forced to look at him.

"This is your last chance, Gypsy bitch," he snarled, "choose me or you burn at dawn."

"I would rather burn!" she spat.

"Then burn you shall!" he screamed. He backhanded her hard across the mouth, knocking her sideways onto the floor. Before she could recover herself, he grabbed her arms and yanked her to her feet. He shoved her toward the desk. Finally able to react, she fought him, but he was stronger than his wiry frame would seem. He forced her to bend over the desk and put a hand on the back of her neck to prevent her from rising.

"One move, witch," he whispered in her ear, "and I won't wait to burn you. I'll kill you now!"

With his other hand, he ripped her flimsy gown from her body, tossing it aside. Leering appreciatively at her naked body, he ran his fingers down her spine, chuckling as she shuddered in disgust.

"Please, no," she whispered.

Frollo tossed back his head and laughed loudly. "That's right," he said, "beg me!"

Esmeralda set her jaw and refused to make another sound.

Frollo smirked at her stubborn nature. "You will beg me soon enough." With that, he opened his robes and freed his swollen manhood. Pressing her neck harder to keep her from moving, he pressed himself into her opening. Blessed Mary, she was tight!

Esmeralda gasped loudly, but did not cry out. Frollo smiled, pleased, at the sound. He moved inside her and saw her jaw tighten as she gritted her teeth against the pain. He rode her hard, slamming her body into the hard wood of the desk. After what seemed like an eternity to Esmeralda, Frollo shuddered and groaned loudly, digging his long nails into the sides of her neck. He slumped forward over her body, pressing her even harder onto the desk.

After a moment, he withdrew himself, looking with surprise at the blood that now adorned his manhood. He closed his robes and straightened them.

"So," he sneered, "You weren't quite the whore I thought you were. Nonetheless, for your witchery alone you deserve to die." This last was said nonchalantly, as if her life – or her death – meant nothing. In fact, it meant less than nothing to him. Having achieved his goal of possessing her, he cared nothing for what happened to her.

Esmeralda rose slowly from the desk. As she turned to face him, she kept one hand behind her back.

"Do you have anything further to say?" Frollo asked her calmly.

In answer, Esmeralda lunged at him, a small dagger clutched in her fist. Frollo had forgotten that it lay on his desk. He jumped back as she stabbed wildly, nearly connecting with his throat. Grabbing a handful of her hair, he flung her to the floor. The dagger skittered across the stones, hitting the opposite wall. Kicking her viciously in the stomach, he shouted for the guards. The two soldiers reentered the chamber, looking with surprise at the naked girl huddled on the floor, bruised, bleeding, and wheezing from the blow to her stomach. Quickly moving over to her, they lifted her from the floor by her elbows and prepared to remove her from the room.

Frollo looked at the girl almost sadly. "May God damn your black soul to the deepest part of hell," he said quietly.

Esmeralda glared at him as she was dragged out, wishing that she was a witch, that she might curse the evil man so he would never again harm an innocent soul. As he disappeared from sight, Esmeralda stopped fighting her captors, lifted her eyes proudly, and raised her eyes to face her fate.


End file.
